


Dance

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	Dance

“演戏归演戏，私底下，我们要拎的清。”

在Plan再一次主观上认为Mean对待他的方式越界了以后，他终于跟Mean把话摊开了。

此时Mean正坐在Plan的身边，闻言又不动声色地把那只正要搂住Plan的胳膊给收了回来。他装作漫不经心地点点头，接着起身坐在了Plan对面的位置上。“这个大家都懂啊。”Mean不甘示弱地说，“我们怎么也不会走到那一步的。”他偷瞄了Plan一眼，似乎是想从Plan那张长期保持着同一个表情的脸上找到一丝他期望看到的情绪。

事实令他失望，Plan没再接话，低下头安安静静地吃着料理。

Mean却并不能像Plan一样平静淡漠，他始终心有不甘，而这种非正常情绪的来源，是有关于他藏了很久的秘密——他喜欢Plan。

尽管他们一直以朋友的身份相处，尽管他们从没有任何多余的、不该有的接触，他还是喜欢Plan。大概也是因为那部戏，他发现了之前自己从未有过的心情。他带着认真的情绪谨慎地走入戏中，可直到陌生的Can离开他的身边变成那个他熟悉的Plan，他仍旧无法出戏。

他不知道自己喜欢的是Can还是Plan，但其实在他眼里这两个人早就已经重叠。他在Can的身上看到了Plan，也在Plan的身上找到了Can。他放不下这场戏，哪怕清楚地知道Plan早就已经抛下他走了出来他还是固执地不肯放下。

那天晚上下了场大雨。雷电裹挟着雨点倾覆一般地下落。Mean给Plan打了个电话，声音颓废落魄，他告诉Plan：“我的表白可能失败了。”

“我很难过。我从来没有这么喜欢过一个人。”Mean说，“你能来看看我吗？”

他知道，Plan会来的。他知道Plan冷淡的外表下那颗跳动的心脏是怎样的火热，只要他不僭越的要求，Plan都会答应的。

几乎是挂掉电话的那一刻，Mean就站在了家门口。雨还在倾盆而下，地面上的积水被雨珠溅起了水花，光芒昏黄的路灯映照下，空气中漂浮着朦胧的水雾。不知等了多久，Mean终于看到那个撑着雨伞朝他匆忙走过来的身影。Plan背后是漆黑的天幕，廖广而悠远，他看着Plan带着满身风雨走向自己，内心有着无限的感动和悲伤。Plan似乎丢掉了之前的平静，Mean看到他因焦急和担忧紧蹙起来的眉毛，忽然觉得安定。

看，他在担心我。

像个恶作剧的孩子得到了应有的关注，Mean忽然体会到了满足和快乐。他想伸手帮Plan擦一下额角被滴落的水珠，想起今天中午Plan的话，却又颓然地放下了手。他想，他还是掌握不了那个由Plan定下的“度”。如何是过度，如何是合理，他不想也不愿意接受这条分界线。

可是他必须接受。

除此之外，他没有任何的办法。

Mean的公寓里漆黑一片，他拉住了Plan的手腕，带着Plan进入这一方小小的天地。他们光着脚，蜡烛在地上蜿蜒地盘出一条落脚的路，幽幽的烛火散发着青涩而甜蜜的香气，像是情人温柔的眼睛。腿边带起的气流使蜡烛摇曳明灭，Mean牵着Plan的手腕，规规矩矩的。他想Plan或许并不希望他们牵手。

那些蜡烛的尽头是一张餐桌，上面摆着醒好的红酒和精致的料理。头顶的灯光昏黄而暧昧，似乎只能照亮他们这小小的一块区域。

Plan四处看了看，他对Mean说：“想不到你做了这么多准备，挺浪漫的。”

“你喜欢吗？”Mean问道。

Plan的眼神飘向别处，他一向比较实际。Mean给告白对象准备的一切，如果换成他，他觉得自己可能只会对桌上的红酒和料理感兴趣。他不懂浪漫，有时也不懂Mean。他总觉得Mean自从演出完那部戏以后便开始变得有些奇怪，可真要他形容，他又实在说不上来。“我喜不喜欢哪里重要，重要的是你要表白的人喜不喜欢。”Plan回答。

Mean深深地看着Plan，许久，他叹了口气：“可能不喜欢吧。”

Plan也反应了过来，他想也是，如果真的喜欢的话，Mean怎么会表白失败。他有些懊恼，Mean的情绪不怎么好，他刚才无疑是火上浇油了。

Mean将Plan按在椅子上坐好，又将红酒倒进了高脚杯。Plan疑惑地仰头看着他。Mean说：“陪我吃完吧，哥。”

Plan在这种时候并不擅长表达自己，更不擅长用语言去安慰别人，他作为Mean的朋友——或许也可以说作为比Mean年长的哥哥——能做到的也只是在Mean需要他的时候出现在Mean的身边，他没办法开解Mean，只能尽力地陪伴着。

Mean没有坐在Plan对面，而是拉过椅子坐在Plan身边，他摇晃着红酒杯凝视着Plan许久，然后便没有停歇地一口一口将酒喝完。他穿着酒红色的衬衫，扣子刚好开到锁骨，后仰着坐在椅子上的样子，像极了韩剧里某个高贵的男主角。他朝Plan晃了晃空杯：“哥，好喝吗。”

Plan放下刀叉端起酒杯，也随着Mean一饮而尽。红酒传来馥郁的香气，但同时也伴随着酒精的辛辣。“你吃点东西再喝会比较好。”他忍不住开始担心起Mean。

Mean扯出一个微笑，又给他们斟上了酒。他有些痴迷地看着Plan双手捧着酒杯喝酒的动作，这时的Plan头发乖顺，就像个小孩子一样。可Mean清楚地知道Plan有着与他外表完全不同的成熟。或许正因如此，Plan才可以不被影响而他却要承受那些日日夜夜的思念。

Plan自知自己的劝告毫无用处，便也不再多说。Mean摆明了是想用酒精去麻醉自己，他也只好奉陪。他很好奇Mean喜欢的究竟是怎样的女孩，怎么会让Mean这样总是用笑眼去看着别人的人如此失落。他无法将那个女孩的“好”具象化，因为他想不出任何一个Mean不好的理由。

几杯酒下去，Plan便感觉到自己因酒精而产生的种种异常了。他不算是能喝酒的那一类人，平时也自持克制，今天只是想要陪着Mean放肆，于是就甩开了自己的条条框框。他听话地吃着Mean让他吃完的料理，也听话地随着Mean一遍又一遍地举起酒杯。他看着Mean颓然的样子，心中也跟着升起一种难以言说的失落。他不知这种情绪从何而来，也许是共情，也许是不甘，更有可能是因为，他看到Mean为了别人而变得如此颓唐。

别人，也就不是他。

得到这个认知Plan吓了一跳，他想自己大概是被酒精烧坏了脑子，明明已经做出了决定，却还是会对Mean冒出这样莫名其妙的想法。

他们之间很安静，Plan用自己的方式在安慰着Mean。Mean终于起身，Plan仰头看着，他看着Mean放了一首暧昧浪漫的音乐。Mean似乎有些醉了，脚步虚浮着，走路也不再平稳，Plan愣愣地看着，直到Mean拉住他的手腕。Mean俯下身，带着酒精的迷醉，贴近Plan的脸，他说：“陪我跳舞好吗？”

那一刻也许真是鬼迷心窍，又或许是酒让人能放下一切顾虑，Plan没有犹豫，起身落入了Mean的怀抱。他像是踩在一团柔软的棉花上，无法使力稳住身子，摇摇晃晃地踩到了Mean的脚。“对，对不起，Mean……”灯光柔和温暖，Plan眯起眼睛看到Mean被灯光铺上了一层金色的睫毛，还有雕刻一般的下颌线。

Mean握住了他的手腕，将他的手搭上自己的肩膀，手掌沿着Plan的背滑落到腰，十指交扣着搂住了Plan。他们贴得紧密，还能闻到彼此呼吸时醉人的酒精味。Mean带着Plan随音乐缓缓地挪动脚步，他看着Plan，目光是毫无掩饰的缱绻与深情。他看着Plan的眼睛，又低下头去看Plan莹润的嘴唇。他多么想就这样低头吻下去，什么也不管，什么也不顾，他想要告诉Plan，他的喜欢是多么的热烈。然而可悲的是，他只能像现在这样，利用着Plan的同情，以一种荒诞却合理的姿态奢求着Plan给予他的那么一点儿温暖。他想，这也许是他跟Plan唯一一次这般亲密的接触了。

几道闪电划破漆黑的天空，外面的雨穿成了线，紧密地挨着彼此下落。

Plan愣愣的，被酒熏得反应也迟钝了。他做不出多余的动作，身体和意识，都在随着Mean移动。他有些疲惫，Mean的眼神像是充斥着火焰，令他无法招架，他只好低头抵上Mean的胸口，企图回避那的灼人的直视。Mean拉着Plan的手腕，将那双手直接环上了自己的脖子，就这样，Plan便全部贴近了他。感受到皮肤的触感，Mean忽然觉得激动，他的手微微颤抖，最终紧紧地拥抱住了Plan。

脚步未停，他们在暧昧的灯光下相拥，伴着浪漫柔美的音乐共舞。

Mean贪恋地嗅着Plan身上的味道，混着酒味，还有Plan浴盐留在皮肤表层的清甜，那更加令人沉醉。Mean微微偏过头，嘴唇轻易地触碰到了Plan的耳廓，于是就再也无法自控，他紧了紧抱着Plan的手臂，轻轻地吻过Plan的耳朵和侧颈。出乎意料的，Plan没有躲，甚至还微仰着头方便Mean亲吻他的脖子。

灯光、烛火、音乐，这一切令气氛变得旖旎异常。Mean双手抚摸着Plan的后背，Plan瘦小，在他怀里被抱拥着，像是要嵌进他的身体里一样。Mean从侧颈亲吻到下巴，在嘴角停了停，最终还是忘情地吻了上去。舌尖舔过Plan的牙齿，他逼迫Plan张开嘴巴承受他的欲念。

Plan似乎是恢复了些理智，他双手抵着Mean的肩膀偏过头躲避Mean急切的亲吻，声音含糊不清，还混着过重的喘息：“Mean……你喝醉了……我，我也……”

Mean没有给他说完这句话的机会，他的手扣住Plan的后脖颈，再次重重地吻了上去。Mean的手很大，Plan的脖子在他手里十分纤细，Mean用力时，还能感受到Plan脉搏的跳动。这是真切地拥有着的感觉，他在拥有Plan，在过度的肢体接触中，得到这个认知的Mean兴奋得无以复加。

忽视Plan因为醉酒而微不足道的挣扎，Mean双手托住Plan的屁股，一用力将Plan抱了起来。

“Mean……”Plan紧张地环住了Mean的脖子。直到后背接触到柔软的床，Plan才终于清醒了过来。Mean拽住他的脚踝分开了他的腿，俯身下来急切地撕扯开他衬衫的扣子，在脖颈和锁骨印上一个又一个湿漉漉的吻。腿被打开到一个无法用力的角度，Plan只能依靠着绵软的双手想要将Mean推开。Mean身材匀称，不像他有些瘦小，他几乎要被Mean包裹住，任凭自己怎么用力也无法推动身上那人分毫。

被Plan的挣动刺激到的Mean握住Plan的手腕，狠狠地将试图挣扎的双手压制在床上。他握着Plan的手腕，用力到指尖泛白。Plan吃痛地吸气，继而声音便被吞没在Mean的亲吻里。也不知这是他们交换的第几个吻，Plan几乎要窒息，Mean像是要把他吃掉一般。他觉得十分委屈。醉酒后不太灵光的脑袋想起Mean这般对待他的原因，突然就无法控制情绪。可他还在极力克制着，Mean咬他耳垂的时候他颤抖着拼凑出一个完整的句子，他说：“放过我吧，Mean，这样对我不公平。”

是的，不公平。甚至可以说十分恶劣。Mean亲吻他，抚摸他，只是为了寻求表白被拒绝后的安慰。他可以用朋友的身份去陪着Mean，却不能代替情人越界。Mean的情人，Mean爱的人，也永远不会是他。

Mean停下来，缓缓地抬起身子，他注视着偏头紧紧闭上眼睛的Plan，Plan头发散乱，脸上有着不正常的红晕，他的嘴唇被Mean吻得红润，衣襟也被扯开，露出胸口大片白皙光滑的皮肤，整个人都透着迷乱和不安。

“看着我。”Mean掰过Plan的脸，他的手紧紧地捏着Plan的下颌。

Plan被迫睁开眼睛与他对视，然后他看到Mean眼睛里深沉的难过和痛苦。

这一切，都是因为那个拒绝Mean的人。Plan可悲地想，什么时候他也能够成为牵动Mean情绪的那个人。但这总归是奢望。他害怕Mean过度的亲密，努力地在他们之间构筑一道厚厚的墙，他以为这样就能忘记因为那部戏而对Mean产生的不同寻常的感情，他用淡漠粉饰着自己内心热烈而又不可控的情感，以为自己如果假装不在意，就真的可以不在意。

可事实呢，他做不到。

只要沾上一点儿像酒精这种能让人失控的东西，他就真的无法再维持自己表面的平静。

他真的很喜欢Mean。

是在那部戏里产生的，融进骨血里的喜欢；是想要抱紧Mean并且替他承受一切伤害的喜欢；是那种愿意用自己一生的遗憾去换取Mean一瞬间快乐的喜欢。

他喜欢Mean喜欢得快要疯掉，因为压抑，因为伪装，这种喜欢一旦摊开来，便更加轰轰烈烈地碾压着他的心。

他想求Mean放过他，他想告诉Mean不要再一步步地推翻他的围墙往他的世界里闯，他本来就无法释怀，如果Mean不停止，他也只能跟着犯错。

“你为什么不看我。”Mean捏着Plan的脸，压制住Plan逃避的动作。他的声音颤抖而压抑，眼睛里是悲伤过度的绝望。

“我只想让你看看我。”他说，眼里蓄着的眼泪一滴一滴地落下来。落在Plan的脸颊上，又仿佛带着灼烧的痛感流进Plan的心里。

Plan觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍，他抬起手，轻轻帮Mean擦去眼泪。

Mean握住Plan的手，Plan手心温软，他放在嘴边亲了亲。

“P'Plan，属于我吧。”

房间里像是凝固一般的安静，只能听见墙上时钟滴滴答答的声音。

Plan以为自己混沌间听错了什么，他不可思议地看着Mean：“你在说什么？”

“我知道你不会答应和我在一起，但你千万不要让我看不见你。”

“我今天的所有都是为了你，你就算不接受也不要不理我。”

Mean喃喃地说着，像是拿着一把锋利的刀子一点一点地剖开了自己的心。

Plan捧着Mean的脸，急切地想去确认：“Mean，我，你知道我是谁吗？”

“P’Plan。我喜欢的，我爱的，P’Plan。”Mean断断续续地说。

Plan忽然听到了有什么轰然倒塌的声音，他觉得酒精仿佛在这一瞬间涌上了他的大脑，令他正在经历的这一切有着虚幻的真实。他环住Mean的脖子，最后抬起头迎上了Mean的嘴唇。

于是便一发不可收拾，就像是被火燃烧掉所有理智一般，Mean热烈的、深情的、重重的吻着他朝思暮想的人，而那个人也在给予他真切的回应。他的手从衬衫下摆伸进去抚摸Plan的腰肢，Plan跟随他敏感地颤抖起来。Plan的腰很细，肌肤有着属于男孩子的柔韧。Mean急切地将Plan的衣服全部扯开，低头吻上了嫩白的胸口。

这感觉陌生又令人愉悦，得知Mean心意的Plan无法抑制住自己心里满溢的快乐，不自觉地挺起胸口向Mean索求更多的快感。Mean像要把他全身都吻遍，力度也不知轻重，在Plan柔嫩的皮肤上留下了一些斑斑点点的红痕。

Mean抬起身子，居高临下地看着Plan意乱情迷的样子。他看见那张平时寡淡的脸上露出被情欲支配的表情，不由得便想要看到更多。

“哥，你喜欢我吗？”他的手支撑在Plan的头侧这样问。

Plan偏过头，Mean灼人的目光令他觉得浑身都要烧起来，他平复着呼吸命令道：“专心做事，不要说话。”

Mean便低下头在Plan颈间蹭来蹭去，声音是醉酒造成的黏腻，像只撒娇的大型犬。“你喜欢我吧，哥哥，说你喜欢我。”

Plan被他弄得实在无奈，只好抱紧了Mean在他耳边道：“一直都喜欢你。”

通过Mean颤抖的身体，Plan知道Mean正在笑。他抬起手，宠溺的揉了揉Mean后脑勺的头发。

后来发生的一切都顺理成章，被Mean脱得一干二净放在床上再次打开腿的时候，Plan不由得加重了呼吸。Mean还穿着整齐，俯身上来时衣料便摩擦过他的大腿和胸口，他不知所措，只得更加抱紧了Mean的脖子。

Mean耐心地爱抚着Plan的身体，边舔吻着Plan的侧颈边用手替Plan疏解。Plan的呼吸越发粗重，Mean抬起头，欣赏着Plan因为他而产生的种种情欲。

床头是一台水母灯，在Plan的身体上打下柔和的光，星星点点，像极了他们第一次见面时的漫天星辰。

Mean能感受到Plan的双手抓紧了他背后的衣服，他看见Plan咬紧下唇弓起了身子，脖颈划出一条完美的弧线，精液沾染在Mean酒红色的衬衫上，Mean看着Plan起伏的胸口，看着Plan因为高潮失神的双眼，他想，原来Plan在床上饱受情欲的时候是这个样子。

没有过度的放浪，没有甜腻的呻吟。Plan只是双腿夹紧了Mean的腰用力地喘息。他永远都是这样压抑着，从不让自己看起来有多么狼狈不堪。可就是这样才让Mean喜欢，他迫切地想看Plan因为他丢掉理智的样子，他想听Plan叫他的名字，在Plan沉沉地陷入欲望里时，只有在那一刻，Plan的世界里才只有他一个人。

用来润滑的是一小盒凡士林，Mean从床头柜里翻出来的。Plan从未做过这些事，他随着Mean向他后方摸索的手绷紧了身子。

“没关系的，没关系的，相信我。”察觉到了Plan的紧张，Mean轻轻吻着Plan的嘴角安慰。进入的过程不算轻松，Mean的手臂架着Plan的双腿，看到了Plan因疼痛而皱紧的眉头。Plan偏过头，咬着嘴唇，抬手紧紧地抓住了头侧的床单。

Mean担心Plan会把嘴唇咬坏，于是俯下身去和Plan接吻。Plan呼吸紊乱，脑袋也被情欲浇得不怎么清醒，可他还是本能地、下意识地抱紧了Mean。Mean对待Plan足够耐心细致，他强忍着直到Plan适应才缓缓地往Plan身体里去。

Plan呼吸一滞，满涨感令他有些微的不适，但好在不再疼痛，度过了不应期的性器也渐渐抬起了头。他不愿意说很多废话，和人相处的时候是，在床上的时候也是，Plan双腿交错着扣住了Mean的腰，回应着Mean的小心翼翼。

窗外的大雨带来丝丝微凉的空气，可房间里的热度却几乎要将人融化。

Plan从不知道自己的身体会做出这样的反应，他本以为自己只能是承受和给予，却不想这违反常理的性爱也能带给他极度的快感。Mean顶到他敏感点的时候他几乎要叫出来，身体被完完全全地打开，像是接通了电流一般酥酥麻麻，平整的指甲竟然在Mean的背后留下了几道红痕。Mean的力道很大，他被顶弄得像要嵌进床里一般。几次之后他支撑不住了，快感像是海浪没过了他的头顶，他快要窒息，身体没有了力气，挂住Mean的双腿也瘫软下来。这太超过了，放肆呻吟的冲动正在击垮他，他快不能控制自己，失控的感觉令他陌生而没有安全感。他突然挣扎起来，双手推拒着Mean的肩膀，嘴里发出破碎的呜咽。Mean却没有放任，他握住Plan的脚踝，又把Plan的双腿分得更开。

Plan短促地叫了一声，大腿筋骨被牵扯出了痛感。他不敢再挣扎，却委屈得想要落泪。“不要了……Mean……”他最终可怜兮兮地开口哀求，声音喑哑。

Mean把这一刻示弱的Plan牢牢地锁在脑海里，Plan眼角落下了眼泪，睫毛也湿润成了深色。他这个样子，只会让Mean想要变本加厉地获取亵渎的快感。可Mean知道他不能把人欺负得太狠，他得到了Plan的喜欢，无论如何还是想给Plan留下一个完美的体验。

Plan细微地呻吟着，被压抑着的软糯的尾音却勾人得要命。Mean俯下身子，也不管其他，大开大合地侵犯着Plan的身体。Plan被弄得全身发颤，意识模糊不清，大腿也跟着痉挛，他被Mean的气味紧紧地包裹住，嘴里也只能叫出Mean的名字。在此刻他终于有了真切的归属感，他清楚地知道自己被谁拥有着，这个人给予了他灭顶的快乐。高潮的一瞬间意识是空白的，他喃喃地叫着“Mean”，头无力地歪向一边，像是一个坏掉的布娃娃。这幅样子太狼狈，面对Mean他觉得羞耻，只能抬手挡住自己的眼睛。

Mean支撑在Plan的身体上方缓缓的动了动。高潮过后的身体敏感异常，Plan几乎崩溃一般地弓起了身子，嘴里模糊地求饶喊着“不要了……”

Mean彻底撕开了Plan淡漠的外表，为此Mean不可抑制地兴奋着，最终随着Plan咬住他肩膀的力道，他射进了Plan的身体里。

雨不知何时停了，Mean凑上去从背后紧紧地拥抱住了Plan，他支撑起身体又和Plan去讨要一个吻。Plan迷迷糊糊地回应着，吻得缠绵而忘情。

等Plan彻底清醒的时候已经第二天早晨，头有些微微的刺痛，大概是昨晚喝多了酒的缘故。他在柔软的床上伸了个懒腰，偏头看到床头柜上叠得整整齐齐的一套衣服，那是Mean的衣服，比他的尺码要大一号，洗完澡的Plan出来将衣服穿好，本来就宽松的睡衣在他身上显得更加松松垮垮，整个手都被藏在袖子里，稍微一动歪斜的领口就会露出他的肩膀。Plan扯着领口看了看，也只能无奈地接受这身衣服。

天空是灰青色的，阳光还没有爬上来。Plan打开卧室的窗，被雨冲刷过的世界越发清晰透彻，空气带着潮湿却清新的凉意，不远处那些高大的树木，叶子颜色鲜亮显得更加生机勃勃。

Mean买完早餐回来的时候，看到的就是这样的一幕。Plan穿着他的衣服站在窗口望着外面的世界发呆。这就是像是电影里的某个镜头，是梦幻与现实的交界。Plan头发乖顺，在他宽大衣服的衬托下显得有些纤细，他顿时生出了无限的保护欲。很长一段时间，Plan给予他的那种类似于哥哥对弟弟的照顾让他对Plan有着不同寻常的依赖，Plan的肩膀也许并不宽厚，可每次他搭上去的时候都会觉得无比安心。Mean放下早餐，走上前去从背后拥抱住了Plan，他搂住Plan的手臂，把人紧紧地圈在怀里。

Plan像是被吓了一跳，回过头见到是Mean才放松了身体。Mean低头去亲吻Plan的侧颈，Plan被痒得缩了缩脖子。没有了顾虑的Mean黏人得很，Plan在他怀里动弹不得。

“哥还记得昨天晚上说的话吗。”Mean问道。

Plan偏头看了看Mean的眼睛，他看到那双眼睛里有着闪烁的期待，然而想起昨天晚上的一切他还是觉得害羞，为了掩盖自己的羞赧他避开Mean的眼神向远处看去。他是个非常容易害羞的人，却又不喜欢展露太多的情绪在表面，Mean像是太阳一样，给予他的感情热烈直白，很多时候面对Mean他都会选择逃避，再用冷静的外表掩饰，只留下泛红的耳朵在出卖他。

Mean见Plan没说话，便又变本加厉地去咬Plan红透的耳朵。Plan躲避开，像从前很多次一样命令他别闹了，看着平静的样子却总透着些手足无措。Mean手臂向下，揽着Plan的腰直接把Plan抱了起来。Plan这下真是慌了，脚在空中无力地踢了两下：“放我下来。”

“你不说那就是忘了，要不我们复习一遍吧。”Mean笑得眼睛都弯起来。

“好好好，我记得。”Plan只好无奈地回应，“什么都记得。”

Mean这才把人给放下来，缠着Plan一直问：“那你说什么了，再讲给我听一下。”

Plan固执地往床上一坐：“不讲。”

Mean锲而不舍地黏上去：“那我给你讲。我想告诉你我到底有多么开心，想告诉你我有多喜欢你。哥，我觉得直到现在我的人生才算是真正的完整了。”

Plan偏头看着Mean，他没有质疑Mean这句话讲得过分夸张因为他自己也确实感同身受。他知道从前经历的纠结和煎熬有多么痛苦，他们像是彼此缺少的那块拼图画，跨过坎坷拼凑在对方的生命和灵魂里，一旦相遇，就再也无法分开。

Plan在自己手上印了一个吻，然后再将手指贴上了Mean的嘴唇。这一刻时间和空间交错着重叠，Tin和Can，Mean和Plan，他们在不同的时空里共同幸福着，一同走进岁月深处。

End


End file.
